


so easy to love you

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Closeted Characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally plotless, Love Confessions, M/M, cuties in love, i’m really out here being the first one to post sth for this ship, late night dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonghyun and Wonwoo have a late dinner date.





	so easy to love you

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke on twt and now i can see myself going down with this ship,,,  
> this was also possibly one of the softest and cutest things i've ever written. anything for these cute bfs  
> funfact i wrote this while i was talking a walk at like 10pm and i guess that just got me in the mood lol
> 
> title from crazy sexy cool by astro

Carefully, Wonwoo closed the door of the dorms, slipping on the first shoes he found—they were way too big but Wonwoo had places to be and a pair of shoes two sizes too big wasn’t going to stop him—and he made his way down the stairs. The way was all too familiar, it wasn’t the first time he was sneaking out at night, hoping no one would notice him and if they did, they hopefully wouldn’t tell their manager.

It didn’t even take him five minutes to arrive in front of the building. He sent a quick text telling that he was at the door when suddenly, just a moment later, the door opened and a beautiful, breathtaking smile greeted Wonwoo.

“You could have just opened the door from upstairs,” Wonwoo mumbled sheepishly, managing to stuff his phone into the pocket of his tracksuit before he was engulfed in a tight hug.

“Couldn’t wait to see you,” Jonghyun replied, pure happiness and joy threatening to crush Wonwoo. Before it became too much, Jonghyun pulled away. “Wanna go upstairs?”

Wonwoo nodded, letting Jonghyun lead the way before they arrived at the apartment. The door had been left open, and Jonghyun quickly closed it. Wonwoo toed off the gigantic shoes—probably Mingyu‘s—earning a raised eyebrow from the other one. “I was in a rush,” Wonwoo said with a shrug.

They went to the living room where Jonghyun had set up a video game which had been set to pause. Two bottles of water and a bag of crisps were on the table in front of the couch.

“Minki’s already asleep,” Jonghyun said, plopping back onto the couch, Wonwoo following shortly after. “Maybe he’s up, though, I‘m not sure. Anyways, I told him to not disturb us.”

Wonwoo shot him an alarmed look.

“No, don’t worry, I didn’t plan _anything_. And Minki doesn’t know about . . . us either, so, _relax_ , Won,” Jonghyun explained quickly.

The words put the younger at ease, and he relaxed his tensed shoulders. He grabbed the bag of crisps, before scooting up closer to Jonghyun, snuggling up to his broad chest.

Jonghyun resumed the game, after asking about ten times if Wonwoo wanted to join him. Wonwoo shook his head, saying he’d be fine with just watching. As weird as it was, it had quite a relaxing effect on Wonwoo. Sometimes he’d peek up through his bangs to see Jonghyun’s handsome face pulled up in a frown and a cute pout. And sometimes he’d stretch his neck to press a quick kiss to the corner of Jonghyun’s lips. The pout was immediately replaced by a smile.

Wonwoo’s head rested right over Jonghyun’s heart and he found the steady beat—sometimes picking up when he was facing difficulties in the game—oddly comforting.

“So, what’s up?” Jonghyun asked after he’d won another round. He put his controller aside, signalling that he was done playing, for now, ready to focus wholly on Wonwoo.

“Nothing,” replied Wonwoo. They shifted around until Jonghyun had his strong arms tightly secured around Wonwoo’s fragile frame, pressing kisses onto the top of his head. Wonwoo was playing with the fingers of Jonghyun’s hand that was almost digging into his shoulder as if he was afraid Wonwoo would slip out of his embrace. Like he would ever.

“Have you eaten?”

As if on purpose, Wonwoo’s stomach grumbled. In the quiet apartment, it sounded about three times as loud. “I took a nap when the others ate dinner,” Wonwoo said with an excusing smile.

“Then let’s go out,” Jonghyun said promptly, his tone not allowing an objection. He untangled their limbs and stood up, helping Wonwoo.

“We don’t have to, I’ll survive...,” Wonwoo tried but Jonghyun shook his head.

“I won’t let you go to bed without having had a proper dinner before. Not under my watch.”

Wonwoo’s heart fluttered. “Thank you.”

They walked through the streets, enjoying the nightlife of Seoul. Wonwoo had no idea where they were going, but Jonghyun seemed determined when he had grabbed Wonwoo’s to guide him. That had been five minutes ago, and their pinkies were still linked. Neither said a word, shy glances were exchanged. Wonwoo pulled his face mask up higher to cover up how his face was heating up.

Jonghyun stopped in front of a Korean BBQ place. They were the only customers when they walked in, considering it was almost eleven. A chubby but bubbly elder woman greeted them and told them to sit wherever they wanted. With their fingers still intertwined, Wonwoo had no other choice but to follow Jonghyun when he chose the table right in front of the window. They took their seats in front of each other.

“Wanna have tteokbokki?” Jonghyun asked, “We can share a pot. I’m not that hungry.”

Wonwoo nodded eagerly, pulling his face mask down. “Sounds good.”

Jonghyun told the woman their order, and she dashed off into the kitchen.

“I come here a lot at night,” Jonghyun told him, “That’s how I knew it was still open.”

Wonwoo nodded before he looked out of the window. Another couple was walking past them, laughing, in each other’s arms. They exchanged a glance.

“Is everything alright? You’re quieter than usual. Your message sounded urgent, too.” Jonghyun looked at him with pure worry, his fingers hesitantly gliding over the table before he grabbed Wonwoo’s hands.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo said and shrugged. “I think it all got too much today. Don’t get me wrong, I love all the members, but living together with twelve other guys gets exhausting sometimes. Sorry if I disturbed your plans for the night.”

Jonghyun smiled warmly at him. “Hey, don’t say that, you weren’t disturbing me, I promise. And I love spending time with you, so don’t worry,” he told the other, his fingers stroking the back of Wonwoo’s hands.

“Me too. I love spending time with you, too, I mean,” Wonwoo replied, smiling back just as brightly.

They shared another moment in silence before Wonwoo pulled his phone, one hand staying with Jonghyun’s. He scrolled through his camera roll before he found what he’d been looking for.

“Soonyoung and I were taking a walk and we met stray cats. Soonyoung took a few photos of me,” Wonwoo explained as he showed the older one his phone. Jonghyun cooed, crinkling his nose adorably at the photo in front of him. He took the phone in his hand to get a closer look. “You’re so cute,” he commented and gave it back.

“I guess I could have just sent it to you, but I decided to use it as an excuse to meet you up in person,” Wonwoo admitted sheepishly, ducking his head as Jonghyun beamed at him.

“We should go to a cat café together one time,” the older said wistfully, looking out the window.

Before Wonwoo could register it fully, he blurted out: “Are they still open at night?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened again, and he looked at Jonghyun, searching his face for a negative reaction.

“I mean, cats are nocturnal animals, so could be possible,” Jonghyun answered slowly, though the playful tone was no longer evident in his voice. Instead, he sounded distant, sad even, if Wonwoo hadn’t known better.

“Jonghyun, I didn’t mean to—,” Wonwoo’s attempt at an excuse quickly got interrupted by Jonghyun waving his hand.

“I know you didn’t, I do. These reminders that we can’t have all this—” He gestured around the restaurant and between the two of them. “—whenever we want, is just painful. I hate it so much.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo mumbled, even though he wasn’t even at fault.

Luckily, their food arrived, before the sad atmosphere could gnaw at them. Wonwoo immediately dug in, only realising just now how hungry he had been. And if it hadn’t been for Jonghyun grabbing his hand in the last second, he probably would have burned his tongue. Wonwoo watched Jonghyun fondly as he blew on the rice cake before he released Wonwoo’s wrist and let Wonwoo have the first bite. He didn’t know if it was because he was hungry or because of the person he was with, but the food tasted heavenly. He couldn’t help the smile that erupted on his face.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Jonghyun said casually, maybe at a little bit quieter volume, as if he was telling Wonwoo that 2 plus 2 equals four. He had his chin resting on his palms, looking at Wonwoo with something that could only be described as heart eyes.

“Later when we’re home,” Wonwoo answered, poking out his tongue.

If Jonghyun had realised how Wonwoo had called me _his_ apartment ‘home’, he didn’t mention it.

Jonghyun occasionally stole a rice cake, but he made sure Wonwoo ate most of the food. Sometimes, he’d even feed Wonwoo, leaving not only his stomach warm but also the heart thrumming loudly in his chest.

When they had managed to clear the bowl completely, Jonghyun ordered a bottle of soju. Wonwoo didn’t have it in him to object.

The alcohol turned the two men, who had been cautious as to not be obvious, into giggly, hold-handing lovers, who couldn’t stop gazing into each other’s eyes, cheeks tinted rosy.

“I think I’m going to tell the others,” Jonghyun declared, looking at their linked hands on the table. “They know I’m . . . not into women already, so I guess it won’t be too much of a shock for them. They all know and love you, as well. That is if that’s okay for you. I can also wait ‘till you’re ready, that’s completely fine.”

Wonwoo shook his head. The action made him dizzy for a moment. “It’s totally okay. They’ve seen me lingering in your apartment often enough, it doesn’t need a lot to add one and one together,” he shrugged. “I guess, I could tell the others as well. Or just let them walk in on us.”

Jonghyun laughed and slapped Wonwoo’s hand, barely putting any strength in it. “Don’t scar them like that.”

Wonwoo just smiled back, the corner of his sparkling eyes crinkling and he gently kissed Jonghyun’s hand. “Jonghyun, I think, I—I love you,” he said suddenly, his voice a whisper.

Jonghyun’s own grin didn’t falter, if only it got even bigger. “That’s good to know, or this would have gotten awkward.” He fished around in his pocket before he pulled something out. Wonwoo only saw a flash of silver. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to propose to you,” he said quickly and laid a single key on the table. “I would have liked to say ‘this is the key to my heart’, but you already have that—Ow! That hurt, Wonwoo. No, this is the key to my apartment, you’re always welcome.”

It was just a simple gesture, really. It did make everything a lot easier for sure. With Jonghyun telling the others about their relationship, it wouldn’t be weird to find Wonwoo on their couch playing Jonghyun’s video games while he waited for him to get back home. Usually, they’d text each other first, making sure they were alone, or as close to being alone as possible. And yet, Wonwoo felt overwhelmed and immensely touched. “Thank you,” he said with a quiet voice, holding the key tightly in his hand before stuffing it deep into his pocket.

“And I love you, too, Wonu,” added Jonghyun, and Wonwoo felt like he was about to burst as he saw the raw emotion of affection displayed in the older’s eyes.

They stayed a few more minutes in the restaurant before they decided to get going. Wonwoo looked at his watch and realised it was already past midnight. Jonghyun paid before Wonwoo could object.

Wonwoo didn’t know who was the one who first burst out into laughter, and frankly, it didn’t matter that much either. Maybe because they felt free for the first time in a long time, free to be themselves and enjoy the other’s presence, not restricted by the need to hide away from the public. (They made sure to put their face masks back on either way.)

They made their way back to the apartment, in each other’s arms, smiling at each other, and so in love.

Wonwoo reckoned it would have made more sense to go back to his own dorm after dinner. That would spare him an interrogation from Seungcheol about his whereabouts late at night, and he had a schedule starting before midday the next day.

Maybe it was the warm hand of Jonghyun’s wrapped around his cold one, maybe it was the pleading look in his eyes and tone in his voice when he asked Wonwoo to stay the night. Either way, Wonwoo, against all rationality, nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek.

///

The clock on Jonghyun’s nightstand read 5 A.M. when the alarm rang. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows when Jonghyun blindly reached for the clock to turn the blearing noise off.

He didn’t need to get up before 7, and even then he had enough time to take a shower and have breakfast together with Jonghyun. He was almost one-hundred per cent sure he’d told Jonghyun when they had gone to bed.

As if Jonghyun could read his thoughts, he spoke up with his morning voice, “You told me you can’t fall asleep while cuddling, so I set an early alarm to get to cuddle you before you have to leave.”

Wonwoo’s heart did a thing. He turned around so he was facing the other one, kissed his nose before Jonghyun wrapped his arms securely around Wonwoo. He was pulled close to Jonghyun’s body, radiating heat, face pressed into the crook of his neck.

July, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think of this story and this ship in general ahhhh


End file.
